


Rhapsody in the Dark

by lennongirl



Category: Actor RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Blindfolds, Light Bondage, M/M, Makeup, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lennongirl/pseuds/lennongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando gets a special treatment. Or does Viggo? Well, see for yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhapsody in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Never happened, I have no idea what I'm talking about, no money will be made, made it all up, lies, in one word: fiction! 
> 
> Written in January 2004.

“Viggo?”

No answer. Not a single sound. Where is he? 

“Viggo???” 

Still nothing. I try to stay silent and listen, but I can’t hear anything. Oh well. I better just stay here and wait. Not that I have much of a choice anyway.

I eventually relax a bit. The problem is, I can’t really say for how long Viggo’s been away now. Could be 30 seconds, could be two or three minutes, I really can’t tell. All I know is that he’ll come back soon. At least I hope so. No, I’m sure. He has to, since I know he won’t leave me alone like this longer than necessary.

When I came home earlier today, I could already tell by his smirk that he was up to something. And when Viggo Mortensen is up to something, I usually benefit from his ideas as well. So I played along when he asked me to get naked. He then told me to sit down on the solid wooden chair he had put next to our bed. It felt a bit awkward at first; the cool thick wood was cold on my bare ass. Next thing I knew was that Viggo tied me to that chair. That’s when I started to get a bit suspicious. Not that it was the first time he’d tied me up. I really appreciate a little bondage every now and then. However, we usually use the large bed to indulge in our fantasies, and Viggo never mentioned a hard wooden chair in connection with light kink before. So I was tied to this chair, a bit nervous, but at the same time aroused in anticipation of what was going to happen next. And what did Viggo do? Out of the blue, he showed me a black silken scarf and waved it around in front of my eyes before blindfolding me. I started to argue and asked him what this was about, but I didn’t get an answer. Because Viggo’s was gone. And I’m still here, right now.

I decide to give it another try. He must be gone for several minutes by now.

“Viggo?”

“I’m right here,” he suddenly rasps right behind my left ear, and I almost jump out of my skin. 

“Jesus, Viggo, you scared the shit out of me!”

I hear him chuckle, and now the sound comes from another direction. I turn my head to both sides, trying to get a clue where he’s standing.

My desperate attempts must amuse him, for I hear him chuckling again.

“That’s not funny, Viggo.”

“No?” He says, very close again. So close, I can feel his breath on my neck. The sudden intimacy makes me shiver. 

Though I just tried to sound annoyed, I’m not. I rather find the whole situation much more exciting than I’d have thought. I mean, I can’t see anything and since I’m tied, I also can’t reach out and touch him. So hearing is the only sense I have left right now, besides maybe feeling? Well, I guess I’ll just see what Viggo has planned.

“What are you up to, Viggo?” I dare to ask. Though I don’t really intend to, my head is moving again in an attempt to locate Viggo.

“Sh-sh,” he silences me, “you’ll see. Just sit still and relax, okay?”

“Ok.” I do as told. Sitting still is not really hard to do anyway. Relaxing is another thing.

Nothing happens for a few moments. I wonder if Viggo has left me again, when I suddenly *feel* something…Jesus, what’s that? Just like that, it’s gone again, and I wonder if I’d just imagined…whatever. 

Then it’s back again. It’s very light and soft, and it’s swirling around my left nipple, and wow, it just feels wonderful and sexy as hell at the same time. It tickles a bit and I try to hold back a giggle. 

“Sh-sh, just be quite,” Viggo says again and I bite my lip. Trying to think of something other than the tickling and at the same time, arousing feeling, I search in my head for words to describe it instead.

Hmmm…light, almost feather-like…now, wait. It *is* a feather. It must be. Viggo is swirling a feather around and across my nipple. The combination of what I must look like right now, all naked, tied up and blindfolded, attacked by a feather; plus the stimulation I get from the soft touch makes me very horny. I feel my half erect cock harden fully and I open my mouth a bit.

“You like it?” 

He’s moved again. The feather is still stroking me, but Viggo’s voice comes from yet another direction now.

“Yes,” I breathe.

“Good. You look much more relaxed now. You should see yourself, you know. See what you look like.”

“I wish I could,” I answer and feel my cock throb at the thought. Maybe I’m a bit narcissist, so what?

“Hm…I think I can arrange that.”

The feather leaves my body. 

“Stay right where you are,” Viggo says.

Funny. As if I could go anywhere.

He’s back a lot faster this time.

“Okay…but something’s missing.” 

If I could, I’d have jumped off the chair when I suddenly feel his fingers on my face. The touch comes like a shock and pleasure at the same time; it feels so much more intimate than usual. He cups my chin and closes my mouth before he withdraws.

“Ok, now stay like this.”

What do I feel now? Something soft, almost creamy, slightly pushing against my lips. Oh my God.

“Hmmmpf,” I try to protest.

“No, don’t do that…don’t curl your lips like that, please, Orlando. It’ll get all smudgy.”

I sigh inwardly and resume my former position.

“Can you open you mouth now, a little bit? Yes….that’s it.”

I feel the stick outlining my lips and wonder what colour it is. Bright pink? Dark, bloody red? And where the hell did Viggo get lipstick from? Maybe from Exene? Could be purple then. Or even turquoise, oh my God, who knows. 

He puts the lipstick away. It’s silent for a moment, I guess he’s admiring his work. And then…click.

“Pose a bit for me, will ya?”

I try to turn my head to whatever direction the camera might be, but once again, Viggo is moving fast and I never catch it. I’m sure I look all confused, even though my eyes are not visible. And I also bet that’s just the pose Viggo is aiming for.

More noises. Viggo puts the camera down on a hard surface and then he’s doing…something. Taking his clothes off? Is he still wearing any after all? I only hear some rustling and rummaging I can’t make out any better.

“God, you’re so very beautiful,” he eventually says, very softly and slowly, as if he’s putting an extra weight on each syllable. “So very very beautiful.” He’s standing in front of me now, and I know he’s moving closer still. Because I don’t only hear the last ‘beautiful’, I also feel it as his breath ghosts across my face. 

And then, he kisses me. 

I’ve been craving this contact for what seems like forever and moan into his mouth as soon as his tongue slips inside me. He kisses me hard and passionate, and I moan even more. He’s also touching me now, finally touching me, though I can’t really locate his hands. They seem to be everywhere, on my head, pinching my nipples, stroking my face, squeezing my cock.

He lets go of me and I moan again, out of frustration.

“Oh Orlando,” he says, “you don’t know what you do to me. And you also don’t know what I do to myself when I see you like this, do you?” 

I’m confused again. Even after all these years, this man is still a riddle to me from time to time.

“What do you mean Viggo?”

“I mean…” he pauses for a moment, just what is he doing?

“I mean, you don’t…know…because you…can’t see…how…I’m …preparing myself…” his voice suddenly drops. “You can’t see me...how I fuck myself to get ready for you…fuck, ooohhh…”

I gasp.

“Viggo, take this off,” I beg. “Please, let me see.”

“No,” he groans, “No…no….not yet…just imagine…I’ve got two fingers inside me now…god, it feels so fucking good…”

My cock throbs. I do see him, I can, I just do what he said, I imagine it. Still, the real picture would be so much better. “Viggo! Take it off!”

“No,” he groans again, breathing hard by now. 

“Then hurry,” I reply, and my own voice sounds very husky, simply because my throat has gone dry.

For a little while, we both breathe and moan in unison, without touching each other, me without even seeing anything. 

And then I feel it. Cold and slippery, but it’s lube. On my cock. And Viggo’s hands, coating me.

“God, Viggo,” I whisper. 

He puts both his hands on my shoulders. I feel his thighs against my hips. I know he’s slowly lowering himself onto me. 

Finally. Every single synapse of my body must’ve somehow wandered into the tip of my cock, because that’s the only spot I can feel anything right now. But at the same time, this single feeling is so intense, like nothing I could think of. My tip’s pushing against Viggo’s entrance, or maybe he’s pushing against me, I don’t know. Inch by inch, he swallows me, or I conquer him, whichever way. I feel heat and everything tighten around me at the same time. It’s like a fucking miracle.

Viggo pants heavily when I’m fully inside. However, he doesn’t grant us any time to recover. His mouth devours mine again in a deep kiss, while his whole body begins to move up and down. He rides me, tied and blindfolded Orlando with lipstick, sitting on a wooden chair. He rides me hard and fast and I fucking love it.

It doesn’t take us long to come. Viggo has set a fast pace from the beginning, and I was on the edge ever since he started to prepare himself for me. We come how we fuck: hard, fast and loud. After we’ve climaxed, Viggo slumps down on my lap, and I suddenly realize how exhausted I am, though I haven’t really done anything; and how heavy he is.

But I don’t want to part yet. I sigh and lean my head against his chest. He starts caressing my hair.

No, he doesn’t. He fumbles around at the knot and takes the scarf off me.

I raise my head and look at him. His face is glistening with sweat. And his mouth…his lips are slightly swollen and very red. Not only because of our passionate kissing. There are smudges of lipstick everywhere around his mouth. 

Thank God, red, not turquoise.

 

~THE END~


End file.
